It is well established that surgical patients under anesthesia become poikilothermic. This means that the patients lose their ability to control their body temperature and will take on or lose heat depending on the temperature of the environment. Since modern operating rooms are all air conditioned to a relatively low temperature for surgeon comfort, the majority of patients undergoing general anesthesia will lose heat and become clinically hypothermic if not warmed.
Over the past 15 years, forced-air warming (FAW) has become the “standard of care” for preventing and treating the hypothermia caused by anesthesia and surgery. FAW consists of a large heater/blower attached by a hose to an inflatable air blanket. The warm air is distributed over the patient within the chambers of the blanket and then is exhausted onto the patient through holes in the bottom surface of the blanket.
Although FAW is clinically effective, it suffers from several problems including: a relatively high price; air blowing in the operating room, which can be noisy and can potentially contaminate the surgical field; and bulkiness, which, at times, may obscure the view of the surgeon. Moreover, the low specific heat of air and the rapid loss of heat from air require that the temperature of the air, as it leaves the hose, be dangerously high—in some products as high as 45° C. This poses significant dangers for the patient. Second and third degree burns have occurred both because of contact between the hose and the patient's skin, and by blowing hot air directly from the hose onto the skin without connecting a blanket to the hose. This condition is common enough to have its own name—“hosing.” The manufacturers of forced air warming equipment actively warn their users against hosing and the risks it poses to the patient.
To overcome the aforementioned problems with FAW, several companies have developed electric warming blankets. Some of these warming blankets employ flexible heaters, the flexibility of which is desirable to maintain when employing the blankets. In many cases, an electric warming blanket employs a shell for holding the heater and for serving other purposes. For example, in some cases the shell includes layers formed of a substantially water impermeable material to help prevent fluid damage to the heater. Also, when these heaters are used for patient or other care, especially in the operating room, the shell can protect the patient and others in the vicinity from electric shock hazards. In addition to often providing a seal around the heater, the shell often contains a fastening mechanism that must reliably attach the heater to the shell to prevent electrical shorting across the heater during folding of the electric warming blanket.
Because the seals of the shell must be very reliable, the seals have traditionally been adhesive seals that are reinforced with combinations of sewing, rivets, and grommets. Sewing stitches, rivets, and grommets all share one characteristic—they all perforate the material layers to create a mechanical linkage between the layers.
While such a reinforced bond may be desirable for strength, it can create additional problems when used during surgery or medical procedures. For example, heated blankets placed over a patient during a surgery or medical procedure are frequently soiled with waste blood or other body fluids. The fluid waste can saturate the stitching and then dry and accumulate in the thread or the stitch holes. If rivets or grommets are used for reinforcement, additional crevasses are introduced that can trap waste fluids. When the outer shell of the blanket is cleaned by hospital personnel, it is nearly impossible to clean the residual contaminating materials out of the holes, crevasses, and/or stitches. Therefore, the stitching holes and thread, the grommets, rivets and snaps can all become sources of microbial contamination because they can not be thoroughly cleaned and disinfected.
Accordingly, there remains a need for heated blankets and shells for flexible heaters that is readily and thoroughly cleanable. Various embodiments of the invention described herein solve one or more of the problems discussed above in addition to other problems that will become apparent.